The Hunger Games: Deep Water
by CatsEatPots
Summary: Set fourteen years after Mockingjay, Everdeen twins Melody and Finn find themselves fighting having to lead a war against a revolution sparked by the death of President Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

 **So in case you haven't noticed, this is a new fanfiction, I don't know whats going to happen to the Alex Rider fanfiction I am writing I'm either just gonna drop it entirely or write this and then go back to it, we'll see I guess.**

Melody was always the "bad" child, she wasn't necessarily "bad" but her twin brother Finn got all of the attention, it was always Finn did this, Finn did that, she hated it, she rarely got any attention, the only time she had gotten a tiny bit of attention was when she was little, the time she found a squirrel, she brought it home with her and her parents let her keep it for a few days, then Finn said it got into his room and woke him up so _of course_ , they had to get rid of it.

Her mother, Katniss was the president of Panem, a few weeks after the death of the leader of the rebellion, Katniss, accompanied by Gale and Peeta explained why she had killed Coin. Katniss was "out of it" for months after the death of Prim, she was just there, and there wasn't a single thing she could have done to help Prim.

Katniss visited Prim's grave in the newly rebuilt Discrict 12 every Sunday morning, they had a memorial built in place of Katniss' old house in District 12, that's where they buried Prim, sometimes she would take Melody and Finn with her, they would always just sit by the grave for a few miniutes, silent, just watching the sun rise

Melody was up late studying, they had a history exam about "The Old Panem," the Panem before Snow died, before the rebellion started their "hunt" for snow. Finn didn't study, he never studied for anything he just relied on dumb luck, sometimes he got lucky, sometimes he didn't.

Melody had tried asking her mother about "The Old Panem" but she refused to answer she said that "she had to study," and that "telling her about it would be helping her to cheat."

Melody aced her test, mainly because she stayed up until four in the morning studying, the only downside to staying up until four in the morning to study was that she almost fell asleep in the middle of her exams, she was woken up by her teacher, shouting at her for falling asleep.

When Melody got home both her parents congratulated her, for the second time in her life she was _actually_ getting some attention, for the few minutes of attention she had, she enjoyed it, it was nice getting some attention for once.

After dinner their parents said they needed to tell them something, they said that they both needed to go up to Disctrict 2, the "Government District" to get some stuff sorted out, they would have to manage themselves for a few days, Melody could probably manage by herself but Finn was there, when their parents were away Finn would always annoy her, but it was always the little things, taking her stuff, messing up her room. It would be fine if he did it every once in a while but every single time she would go out of her room he would go in and start trashing it, it was fine at first but it was _really_ starting to get on her nerves. Every morning Melody would have to get up, organise her room, make sure her drawers are all sorted, make sure all the furnicture's touching the wall and make sure every single pencil and pen she had was sorted into a line.

Melody climbed the stairs into her room, slipped into the first comfortable looking thing she could find and got into bed, it was easy for her to get to sleep considering she had stayed up studying until four in the morning the night before, it took what seemed like seconds for her to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been days since their parents had left, and they were starting to get worried. They had decided to go and see Haymitch Abernathy, one of their parents old friends.

Haymitch lived on the outskirts of District 12, he had a farm, he lived there by himself, he never really had visitors, the only company he had were Geese, ever since he was a kid he had loved Geese, as a kid he used to go to the pond with his parents to look at the geese, he never fed them or anything, he just looked at them

After walking for about twenty-five minutes they had arrived at Haymitch's house, they had arrived at the farm, he had a field filled with wheat and crops and a pen for the Geese, his house was one of the biggest houses they had ever seen besides their own, during the rebuilding of District 12 their mother had built a new presedential house in District 12, she had modelled it after President Snow's house in the capitol, from what she had seen during her short stay she had loved the house, it was the sort of house she had dreamed of living in as a kid.

Melody and Finn walked up to the door and knocked, no-one responded but they heard someone moving around inside, so they knocked a second time, and this time they got an answer. They heard Haymitch walking over to the door and they saw him looking through the peep-hole, as soon as Haymitch saw he opened the door.

They had told Haymitch as much as they knew, which wasn't a lot, all they knew was that their parents said they had to go to District 2 and they hadn't come back, so not much to go on.

After a bit more of talking to Haymitch they all decided that they would leave in the morning, they were going to go to District 2 and try to find Katniss and Peeta.

District 2 looked nothing like what it used to be, when Katniss became president of Panem she completely changed most of the district's she had changed District 2 from the masonry district to the government district, she had filled the district with sky-scrapers other defense related buildings.

When they got to District 2 it was completely deserted everything was empty, the buildings, the houses, everything, no dead bodies, nothing. About an hour after they got there they started hearing people and shouting towards the south of the district and what they presumed were gunshots.

It took them about half-an-hour to get to where they had heard the gunshots, when they got there instead of finding people they found dead bodies, a lot of them. They had started walking towards one of the bodies when somebody fired a shot, they all ran to the nearest cover they could find and didn't move.

Whoever it was didn't come out, after about fifteen minutes they decicded to go into one of the nearby houses. As they went upstairs they heard whispers, clearly whoever was in the house with them didn't want to be heard.

As Melody turned the corner she was greeted by a man pointing a gun at her, she stumbled backwards and fell-over the man smiled and laughed, a few seconds later Melody started to recognise the man, he was Gale Hawthorne, one of her mothers closest friends who lived and worked in District 2.

Melody told Gale that Finn and Haymitch were with her and he took them all into a room with the rest of his "friends." Melody recognised maybe one or two of them but not many but they all seemed to recognise her from somewhere.

After a few seconds Gale finally spoke, "Melody," Finn, d'you both know how to use a gun." He gave a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**

 **In case you haven't noticed I've taken a bit of a break from writing, the thing is with me is that I'm not like most people on this website who post every Saturday or something, I just post whenever I feel like writing pretty much.**

The group stayed in that house for a few days before moving out, Melody, Finn and Haymitch took some time to get to know the other members of the group and just rest for a few days.

The other squad members were nice enough, there was Cressida, who worked with their mother during the revolution as the Star Squad's film director; Pollux, a mute soldier who was also a part of Star Squad during the revolution and another soldier, Tye, Melody and Finn presumed he was not a part of the revolution as their parents never mentioned him.

The squad moved out in the morning about three days after they met up, they were heading through the city, trying to get to the main defence complex, they were hoping to find some reports on what happened or any survivors there.

The main building was a long building with thick reinforced brick walls and bulletproof windows, the building was fairly tall and probably went down lower into the ground, the doors were made of steel and had glass on the front for decoration, they opened via keycard but to the group's surprise, they opened with a simple push.

Most of them thought this too easy, they had gotten from the south of the district to the center of it without encountering anyone, and they had just gotten into one of the most defended places in the country with a simple push of a door, but to be fair the whole district was deserted, or so the group thought.

* * *

Betee worked as they head of R&D in the government, he was in a meeting in the complex when it happened, some of the staff managed to evacuate to the lower levels, it all happened so fast, the first thing he heard was an explosion and a few seconds later he had been hurled across the room and was dodging bullets.

They ran in, killing everyone they could, stealing all the files they could and causing as much havoc as they could, no-one knew who got out and who didn't, all anyone knew is that they were lucky to be alive.

As soon as they heard footsteps coming from upstairs they were all on edge and rumours were spreading about who it could be, fast, some thought it was another attack, others thought it was a rescue team, no-one really got it right.

About twenty minutes later there was banging on the door people were shouting at them to open the doors no-one knew who it was so everyone stood at the entrance, with whatever they thought they could use as a weapon at the ready.

As the door opened everyone was ready to charge but before anyone could anything the soldier standing at the front lowered his gun and said he was the leader of what's left of Squad 451, everyone looked at Betee, everyone knew he recognised the name, as soon as he saw the soldier standing at the front he knew who it was, he walked to the front of the front of the crowd, "Gale Hawthorne" he said with open arms and a smile, "nice to see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For a few seconds the two just smiled at each over, they hadn't seen since Melody and Finn were born, but here they were, fourteen years later, standing in front of each over.

Betee and Gale walked towards each over and shook hands, they gave each-over a smile.

After all that Betee gave everyone a run down of what he saw, it wasn't much but it was a start, but they did end up making a plan, they were going to form a team to head upstairs and try to find any footage of what happened, and any survivors, that's if there were any left.

When they got upstairs they first thing they saw was dead bodies, and a lot of them, there was blood everywhere and the whole place was riddled with corpses.

They looked through the corpses, Gale seemed to recognise some of them and Betee seemed to recognise most, they walked from room to room looking at the corpses dreading the thought of finding Katniss or Peeta, so far they hadn't found anyone who looked anything like them and they hoped they didn't find anyone who looked anyone like them, they all hated the thought of the two dying, because of the fact that they knew them both and they didn't want Melody and Finn to go through it, and they all knew Melody and Finn were silently praying that they didn't find their parents corpses anywhere, anytime.

They walked from room to room around the main building until they reached a locked door, to a room of some sort, the door was blocked from the inside but they couldn't hear any voices coming from inside, so they knocked.

Gale knocked loudly on the door but got no answer, so, he knocked a second time, again no answer, so he and the rest of the group tried but force the door open.

They all leant up against the side of the door and tried to push it open, and after a few tries, it worked.

In the room there was no-one and almost nothing, the only objects left in the room were a meeting table, a few chairs and a bow, to be specific Katniss' bow.

Katniss and Peeta managed to escape through an escape route built into Katniss' office during the construction of the building, the tunnel itself was entered by removing a loose floor panel under her desk, it was easy to enter and hidden in plain sight.

Katniss' and Peeta were in the same room as Betee when it happened, some people in the room were flung across the room and shot to death, others managed to escape, and the luckiest ones didn't get affected by the explosion at tell, Katniss and Peeta were one of the lucky few, as soon as they heard the explosion the ran into her office and barricaded one of the earlier doors near her office, they managed to escape through the tunnel and were hiding out in a safe room along the tunnel route.

Since the attack, they had been hiding out there but they were running out of food and water, they were just praying that a second team wouldn't come and pick off any survivors, and they were praying that someone would find them, luckily and unluckily both of those came true.

Like the other group as soon as they heard footsteps they were on edge, and they had nothing to defend themselves with, all they could do was just hide and pray.

They heard shouting coming from the tunnel and gunshots, all they could do was just stay where they were and hide.

A few minutes later they heard banging on the door, the two heard someone say, "Cmon, get out, we don't have much time".

Katniss went over to the door and unlocked it, she called for Peeta to come over and the two got up and joined the rest of Star Squad in their 'journey.

The group ran through the tunnel trying to find a way out of the complex, dodging bullets and grenades until they reached an exit.

They sprinted through the exit and out of the complex, they kept running until they were out of the district and in the untouched space between District 1 and 2.

There was nothing there, just plain untouched forests, and rolling hills, for a few seconds no-one said anything, they just stayed silent for a few seconds and stared into the distance.

After a few seconds, Gale finally spoke. "So," he said, "what happened in there?"

Like Betee the two didn't know much but they knew a bit more. "There was an explosion," Katniss said "then we heard gunshots and we saw people in some sort of suit that looked like the suits the Peace-keepers used to wear, we ran out of the room and managed to get to my office, I managed to take some out with my bow, but they overran us, we had to block the door and hide in the tunnel."

After they had found out as much as they could the group decided to head back over to District 12, get Melody, Finn, Katniss and Peeta home, then go back and save everyone else trapped in the building.

The group set off for District 12, the walk would take two, maybe even three days, but the time didn't matter to them at this point, especially the twins, all this time they just wanted to find their parents, which they did, so now the only thing they wanted to think about was getting home.

* * *

 _2 Days later_

After two days of walking the group were almost back to District 12, Melody had just woken up and for a few minutes she just laid down watching the sunrise until everyone else got up.

It was about six in the morning when they set off on the last part of their journey.

They hiked for the next few hours until they reached Haymitch's house on the outskirts of District 12, as they passed it he signalled that he was going in and left the group.

The group kept hiking through the District until they reached Katniss' house, when they go there they saw a number of people gathered around the courtyard of the house protesting and throwing a number of different objects at the front of the house.

They pushed to the front of the crowd and managed to get to the door of the house, everyone was gathered in the lower courtyard still throwing objects at the house and now the people standing in front of it.

"What happened here?" Gale shouted after being hit a number of times by a number of different objects.

Someone shouted, "They attacked - they came back!" For a second Katniss couldn't figure out who it was, and then she thought of it.

They peacekeeper people, whoever they were she _knew_ they must be responsible for this.

First District 2, Now District 12.

They all figured out that whoever they were, they were after Katniss.

The group went inside to rest. They had been through the two, longest days of their lives.

Katniss went inside, slumped onto the sofa, and shut her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Melody was the first one up.

After a while, she managed to climb up out of her chair and walk over to the kitchen.

She took the first edible thing she could find, which in this case was some nut and raisin bread she had made a few days before.

The bread was almost like a family tradition, whenever they were celebrating or anything like that they would make that bread.

She cut the bread into pieces and wolfed down as much as she could before she was full and then made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Even though she had just woken up, she felt even more tired than she did when they got to the house, so she climbed into her freshly made bed and drifted away.

* * *

Azalea Snow was the grandchild of President John Snow, the former ruler of Panem.

In her mind, Panem should be what it used to be, the poorer people working in the districts and giving resources to the Capitol.

She wanted the rich and powerful back in the Capitol.

She wanted the country to be back under the same laws that her grandfather had.

And most of all, she wanted The Hunger Games back, twice every year.

She had the same idea her grandfather did but even worse.

She had the twisted idea that The Hunger Games should be on every twice every year, normally and three times every year in The Quarter Quell years.

She thought the same as her grandfather. She thought that they should host The Hunger Games to make amends for the mistakes Panem have made in the past.

Mistakes such as 'The Dark Days,' 'The Rebellion' and the death of her grandfather, 'President Snow.

She wanted her family to become the rulers of Panem again.

To do that the need to kill the only one who would oppose her. She needed to kill Katniss Everdeen.

Even thinking of the name angered her. She _hated_ _her_. All the things _she_ did.

 _She_ was responsible for the death of her grandfather.

If _she_ hadn't started The Rebellion in the first place her grandfather would still be alive and the world would be _perfect._

That was all she wanted. She wanted what was, in her head, a perfect world.

What was going to happen in a few hours, she had been planning for years.

What was going to happen in a few hours was going to be the start of her rule of Panem.

What was going to happen in a few hours was going to be the death of Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Whilst everyone was sleeping Gale and Peeta took the opportunity to go and see what happened.

They walked to the market and when they got there they saw something no-one could ever forget, something that would haunt everyone who saw it.

There were mutilated corpses everywhere, blood and organs strewn across the floor and blood almost _completely_ covering shop windows.

Gale and Peeta slowly walked through the market, looking at what happened.

Slowly looking at the images that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

They found the worst thing of all at the end of the market.

At the end of the market pinned to a wall by his hands, was a child.

A _child_ , a _little boy_ shot and pinned to the wall by knives in his hands.

Peeta and Gale looked at each over, their faces wide with horror.

Next to the boy, also pinned to the wall was a hastily written note. Gale read it out

 _This is what happens, this is my revenge for what you did, you killed my grandfather, you destroyed our perfect world, and I'm not going to stop until I kill you._

They both knew who this was written to, it was written to Katniss, whoever did this is the same person after Katniss.

Peeta tore the note off of the wall and the two of them rushed back to Katniss.

* * *

Melody was woken up by the opening of the door and the footsteps and voices coming from downstairs.

She went downstairs to see what was going on and she saw Finn standing in front of the living room with his ear to the door.

He saw his sister coming down the stairs and shushed her, trying to tell her to not make any noise.

She gave him a nod and went over to where Finn was standing, pressed her ear up to the door and started listening.

He was just – pinned to the wall she heard her Father say. _This note was on the wall next to him._

 _This is what happens,_ she heard her mother say. _This is my revenge for what you did, you killed my grandfather, you destroyed our perfect world, and I'm not going to stop until I kill you._

For a few seconds no-one spoke, everyone was silent, until Katniss finally spoke.

 _Gather the district,_ her mother said. _Call Effie and get the broadcasting teams over here_ she said, _I'm declaring a state of emergency._

They heard their mother stand up and walk towards the door, they quickly ran back upstairs and hid, she came out, walked down the hallway and disappeared into her office.

* * *

 _5 Hours later_

Katniss stepped out of the door and onto the pedestal, she placed her speech down and adjusted the microphone.

"So," she said, "I've gathered everyone here to declare a state of emergency in Panem after multip-".

Before anyone knew what was happening there was a bang and Katniss slumped over the pedestal, blood pouring from her throat.

Melody let out a shriek and ran over her mother along with everyone else.

Peeta flipped her over, only to discover that his one and only nightmare had just become reality.

She was dead – Katniss Everdeen was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Azela smiled and let out a laugh, she had done it.

Years of waiting and she had done it. Katniss Everdeen was dead.

The one thing she'd wanted to happen for years, had finally happened.

She had killed Katniss Everdeen.

After all these years, of trying to avenge the death of her grandfather and bring back the 'perfect world' they had, she had done it, she had finally done it.

Now, amid the chaos, she could just step right in as president with no-one to oppose her.

And if anyone did oppose her, if anyone _dared_ to oppose her, then they would suffer the same fate as Katniss, no matter who they were.

* * *

 _Three weeks later._

Melody did as much as she could to avoid people.

Only going downstairs and talking to people if she needed to, she tried to stay in her room as much as she could.

She never slept, she just sat in her room for most of the day and did the same at night, rarely sleeping.

If anyone knocked on the door, she didn't respond, that seemed to make them go away.

She was only downstairs twice a day, and when she was it was only for food and she ate as quickly as she could and without speaking.

Ever since the death of her mother she hadn't spoken to anyone. If someone said something to her, she'd just nod and carry on with whatever she was doing.

The one day, she _wanted_ to go downstairs, that was the day shit _really_ hit the fan.

She opened the door to her room, walked through the hallway and down the stairs, and then it happened.

Dozens of the same armed soldiers they saw in District 2 came pouring into the house, checking every room, rounding up everyone.

Once they had gone through the house they brought everyone into the main hallway and lined them up on the wall.

Everyone was bound by their hands and ankles and loaded into what Melody recognised to be an armoured vehicle the Peacekeepers used before 'President Snow' was overthrown.

They drove for forty-five minutes before the convoy of vehicles stopped, Melody, didn't know what happened to anyone else apart from her father, who was sitting in the back with her.

She saw them also being loaded into one of the armoured vehicles and presumed they were driving either in front or behind her.

Once the convoy stopped she heard people moving around outside and eventually the back doors of the truck opened and sunlight came pouring in.

After they were led out of the back of the truck Melody looked around for everyone else, they had been driven to the same compound as her and were being led out of the trucks.

Once everyone was out of the trucks they were led inside the compound and escorted into separate cells.

Once they entered the compound Melody lost sight of everyone, she presumed they were just in separate parts of the compound, which in some way was true.

Melody couldn't think anymore, she just wanted to sleep, at this point, it didn't matter what had just happened, this was her new life now.

She was going to be in this cell, or at least in this compound, until the day she died, and she had to accept that.

She felt like the most tired person in Panem right now, tiredness had just kicked in, she hadn't slept for days and her tiredness had just started to kick in.

Maybe when she woke up everything would be the same as it was.

Maybe this was all a dream, maybe her mother was still alive, maybe she wouldn't be rotting in this cell until the day she died.

* * *

" _This is or was, my sister, Primrose, we always called her Prim" Katniss said to the twins._

" _Where is she?" Finn asked._

" _In a better world," Katniss replied. "She was too nice for this one"_

" _Can we go and visit her?" Melody asked._

 _Katniss gave a smile, "I wish we could Melody, I really do."_

 **Review Reply**

 **So I actually got a review, for the first time, I don't think I'll get another, but at least I got one, but yeah, I got one.**

 **In answer to your question Nighttimepheonix, Finn is named after Finnick, I feel like after everything Finnick did for the rebellion Katniss would've named her son after Finnick in tribute to him.**

 **When I named Melody I didn't think of Rue's Melody, I just like the name Melody and I think the name suits her personality.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One of the guards was actually a decent person.

Sure there were about thirty-odd guards in the compound she was being held in but at least one of them had morals.

On one occasion he gave Melody blankets during the night, on another, he snuck some food to her.

But the best thing was that he had morals, he had emotions.

* * *

They had been at the compound for about two weeks and Gale had begun to put together a plan.

He had managed to free one of the struts holding up his bed and turn it into a weapon which he had hidden under his mattress.

The next time a guard stopped in front of his cell he was going to use the weapon to knock them unconscious and take the key to his cell.

He had been waiting for days for a guard to stop in front of his cell alone, but this time, he was in luck.

All he had to do now was get close enough to the guard without being noticed and knock him out with the makeshift baton.

He came up behind the guard, readied his makeshift baton and struck him in the temple.

The guard fell forward, but his body was close enough to the cell for Gale to get a hold of his leg and drag him back towards himself.

Gale reached into the guard's pocket and grabbed the key to his cell.

Somehow he managed to get his arm through the space in-between the bars, wrench his arm around and unlock the door. He was free, now all he had to do was find the others.

* * *

Melody was awoken by the blaring sound of the alarm and gunfire, she already knew what had happened, someone had broken out.

Yet she just stayed in bed and waited for everything to blow over.

Whoever had broken out probably was just a random person and would be shot dead in a few minutes.

Yet the gunfire went on, and, on and on, until Melody was fed up with the sound, she just tried to tune it out and eventually it stopped and everything fell silent.

A few minutes later a guard passed her cell, slid open a little door and tossed in a can of tinned meat.

She wondered why she hadn't been taken to the Mess Hall to eat, but dismissed the thought, she was just glad that she had been given food.

Once she had eaten she climbed up into her bed and fell asleep, slowly but surely.

* * *

 _One hour earlier_

Gale ran down the hall knowing it would only be a matter of time until the other guards found out something had gone wrong and sounded the alarm, he had to find everyone else before that happened.

He had found Haymitch but had no way to free him, he had to get to the Central Control Tower and flip the 'Release Overide Switch' to free everyone else.

Gale had managed to get to an underground tunnel connecting his wing of the compound to the main area before the alarm went off.

His plan had gone wrong before he had even gotten to the main area of the compound.

The alarm had gone off and half of the guards in the compound were headed his way. He had to get to the Central Control Tower before the guards got to him.

He ran through the tunnel and managed to get to the main area of the compound and headed through the halls to the Central Control Tower.

Gale managed to get to the end of another hall before he had an encounter with one of the guards.

He turned left to head down the next hallway as a guard started walking towards him.

Gale managed to knock the guard unconscious before he could fire a shot.

After the guard's body fell to the floor Gale bent over and picked up the guards rifle, an FN F2000 rifle, the same rifle the peacekeepers used before the rebellion took over.

He managed to get to the Mess Hall before things went sour.

There were dozens of guards swarming in the Mess Hall, and Gale had no way around.

He ran into the Mess Hall, took cover behind one of the tables, and opened fire on the guards.

In return, the guards opened fire on him, luckily he had the table as cover.

Gale ran across to another table, this one closer to the guards and opened fire again.

He saw one of the guards speaking into his radio and a minute later, dozens of more guards came pouring into the Mess Hall, all opening fire, hoping to get a lucky shot on Gale.

Gale stood up and managed to take out a few guards before being shot.

He clutched his wounded shoulder and slowly crumpled to the ground.

Guards swarmed over to him and picked him up, it was over, he didn't know what the guards would do to him if he didn't bleed out, but he knew it would be worse than death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He came round about two weeks later.

He was the only one in the room. It was an empty room apart from the table next to him with various needles and tablets on top.

Someone eventually came in and wheeled his bed to another, separate room with people waiting inside, holding different needles.

Gale was lifted into a chair and propped up, bracing himself for the pain that was about to come.

A bandage was lifted from his shoulder and a needle was injected.

His whole body stiffened up.

One of the 'Scientists' walked over to him and began applying pressure onto Gale's bullet wound.

The pain shook his body. He jolted forward as far as his body would let him and let out a scream.

* * *

Melody went through the same routine she'd been through for the past four weeks.

Wake up. Eat. Sleep.

That was all she did all day.

There were other people at the compound but she didn't speak to any of them.

Some of the food was alright.

Not much but at least some.

If she was going to rot in prison for the rest of her life she would definitely choose this place over any others.

Hell, the prison even had a band that performed once in a while.

Ironically, for once in her life, life was good.

She hadn't seen any of the others since they arrived at the compound, not that she cared anymore, there was no way in hell she was getting out of there. She didn't even want to leave.

The only thing she had in her cell that kept her sane was a book she was given for good behaviour.

It was an empty book, she was told she could to anything she wanted with it.

Some pages she used a diary, others she used to draw in.

She was beginning to draw in her book as a guard came into her cell to escort her, she put the book down and jumped down from her bed.

She looked at the guard and gave a nod, she already knew where she was going, a band performance.

The band only had some old, dusty instruments to use, but they made do.

Melody had always dreamed of being able to play an insturment, her mother had always told her that it was something she didn't really need to learn, but she could learn it once she had finished school.

Maybe she could get one of the members of the band to teach her, plus then she'd have someone to talk to and someone who hopefully, had her back.

* * *

His arm bled, and bled, and kept bleeding until Gale thought he would lose all the blood he had.

Eventually, it stopped, and then the worst came.

His chair was kicked back onto the floor and a towel placed on his face, he knew what was happening, he was being waterboarded.

He felt the water through the rag, seeping in.

After about thirty seconds the rag was lifted from his face, still, the worst was yet to come.

His chair was kicked back up and his hands bound to the back of the chair, then it started.

The first punch was to the stomach, then a blow to the temple, after a few minutes he had started to cough up blood, and he could tell they weren't going to stop.

Was this how he was going to die, being beaten and tortured to death, if he survived this what was next? Starvation? More waterboarding?

All he could do was cross his fingers and hope, just _hope_ that he would survive, and maybe, just _maybe_ he would have the chance to break free.

If there was anything he had learned in the military, it was that you needed patience, that was the key.

He just had to wait for the right moment.

 **Notes**

 **So, if you guys actually care, and like this story, honestly it would mean a lot if you could write a review so I can see what you guys think, and if anyone was wonderering, yes, this is a filler chapter.**

 **Also like a note within a note, if you guys don't have an account and you leave a review you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter for me to reply to it or answer it or whatever as I can't reply to people without accounts, as in it phsyically doesn't let me, if you do have an account and you leave a question or whatever I'll be able to get back to you as soon as I have the chance, so yeah, that's pretty much it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Notes**

 **Just realised I'm a bit shit at the whole consistency thing.**

The time had come.

He'd found Peeta's cell, hopefully he could find the others.

He unlocked the door and headed out.

Down the hall. Left. Straight. The second last cell.

He knocked on the bars and unlocked the door.

Peeta crept out.

The headed down the hall and up the stairs, they could see a guard standing in front of the door, faced the other way.

Haymitch held up his fingers, and counted down to one.

They grabbed the guard by the legs, taking hold of one each, dragging him down the stairs and placing him behind the corner.

They went through the door, straight through the hallway and up the stairs, into the other block.

In the hall they saw two signs, the Mess Hall was left and the Isolation Cells straight through.

They turnt to the left and took cover behind the walls, Peeta peeking his head out to check for guards.

There were two guards standing in front of the entrance.

Haymitch crept behind one of the guards and started counting down again.

At the count of one they wrapped their hands around the guards necks and brought them backwards, strangling them and rendering them unconcious.

They crept into the mess hall hugging the wall, trying to stay in the shadows. Entering the hallway that led to the main control tower.

The two headed down the hallway, they heard footsteps, coming towards them, they had nowhere to go, they both hugged the wall and prayed that they wouldn't be seen.

They caught sight of a guard coming down the hallway, they stayed to the wall as much as they could, and to their surprise, they weren't seen.

Both of them continued down the hallway, keeping as quiet as they could, until they reached the main control tower.

It was a big room, with guards patrolling around the outside of the room and the tower in the middle.

The room was swarming with guards, all they could do was pray that they didn't get spotted.

They hugged the wall and went around the room until they found some steps that went up to a little-elevated part of the room and housed the stairs to the tower itself.

They quickly rushed to the steps and headed up them, they had seen a guard on this platfrom earlier, they had to be quick.

The two of them headed up the stairs into the tower itself, suprising the guard, and managing to strike him unconcious before he could do anything.

They pressed the Emergency Override button, went through the racks, picked up as some guns, and got ready for the fun.

They opened fire on the guards, prisoners rushing out and swarming the guards, trampling the guards, a few made it to the tower Haymitch told them to go through the rack and pick up a gun, they all happily obliged.

Amongst the prisoners that managed to get to the tower they found Tye, he gave the two a smile and opened fire on the guards.

Melody was awoken by the sound of gunfire once again.

She was escorted by a guard into what looked to be some sort of storage cupboard, given a gun and told to stay put.

 _30 Minutes later._

She slumped down into the corner and shut her eyes, she couldn't look at his face, the blood pouring down, his face contorted in pain.

She had killed him.

She had shot him.

She sobbed, he was actually nice to her.

He brought her blankets, extra food and in return he got a bullet in his head.

She wasn't expecting him to come in.

She thought someone had come to take her away.

She was a murderer.

She crawled over to him. Put her hand on his face. And shut his eyes.

He didn't deserve that – no-one did.

Yet she had killed him.

Because she was scared.

Only because she wasn't expecting him to come in.

That was her reason.

To her, no reason could justify a fate like that.

She sobbed and sobbed for hours on end.

Until, eventually, the gunfire stopped.

And she kept sobbing, she didn't want do do it, she didn't _mean_ to do it.

But here she was, in the corner of a storage cupboard, sobbing, with a dead body at her feet.

 _2 hours earlier_

Haymitch peeked out from his cover, met by a flurry of bullets and instantly popped back down.

He peeked back up and opened fire once again, he heard a guard scream in pain as he fell to the floor.

Haymitch went to the door and looked at Peeta "I'm going to find Gale." He said as he ran down the stairs and dissapeared into the fury of the gunfight.

He went down the nearest corridor, running, trying to escape from the guards following behind him.

He took cover behind a wall and opened fire on the guards, every one of them fell to the floor, their bodies contorting in agony.

Haymitch entered a room, in the center of the room there was a chair, sitting in the chair, with his hands bound to the back, he found Gale, covered in bruises and blood, with a bandage over his shoulder.

He walked up to Gale and tapped him on the face.

Gale looked up at Haymitch, covered in cuts and brusies, and smiled.

Haymitch walked round to the back of the chair and untied Gale.

He helped Gale up, he wrapped his arm around the back of Haymitch's neck, using him as support.

They limped their way through the hallway until the reached they reached the control tower room.

The gunfire went on, Haymitch propped Gale up against a wall, passed him a pistol and told him to wait.

Haymitch ran back to the tower, dodging bullets and told Peeta he needed cover fire and he needed one of the prisoners up there to come with him

One of them gave him a nod, he gestured for the prisoner to follow him.

They ran down to where he had left Gale, he was surrounding by bodies, but still in one piece, they helped him up, he wrapped his arm around the back of their necks for support and they helped him to the tower.

Haymitch felt a flurry of bullets pass over his head , he looked up at Peeta and gave a smile.

Peeta continued to give covering fire until the three of them reached the tower.

Once again Haymitch propped Gale up against a wall.

Gale gave the two of them a smile as his eyes fell shut.

Hours later the fight stopped, they helped Gale up and walked down the stairs.

They looked around and finally saw the carnage they had caused.

There were bodies everywhere, blood still pouring from some of them.

Gale looked over at Peeta. "Where are the twins?" He asked hoarsley.

"We haven't found them yet." Peeta said.

What was left of their 'Rebellion' said they would split up and look for the two of them.

One group going clockwise through the compound and the other going anti clockwise.

 _One hour later_

Haymitch opened the door to the cupboard, he found Melody in the corner sobbing, with a dead body at her feet, a gun at her side.

He tapped her on the shoulder and asked her what had happened.

Through the tears, she managed to explain briefly to him what had happened. And she hated every second of telling the story.

Haymitch hugged her and helped her up.

About fifteen minutes later they found Finn, tucked away in the back of his cell, with his back to the wall, just sitting there.

The two groups met up at the entrance to the complex, they all climbed into one of the trucks they had been brought here in, Haymitch climbed into the drivers seat and started it up.

All the others soon fell asleep. It had been a long day


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

When the twins woke up they were in a parking garage surrounded by blacked out ATV's.

Haymitch hopped out and called for the others to follow.

They jumped out the back of the truck and headed to the roof of the parking garage where Haymitch and Gale set up sniper rifles and kept watch on the main street.

Finn was handed a rifle and was headed down onto the ground along with Peeta, Cressida, Tye and Pollux, whilst Melody was stayed on top of the garage with Haymitch and Gale and uncased her sniper.

There was a transport truck speeding down the road and once it was close the ground team was ordered to fire on the truck after Haymitch shot out one of its wheels causing it to lose grip and speed.

The truck veered to the side and armed men jumped out of every exit from the truck. Both teams were ordered to fire and they did so.

Melody took the first shot and hit one in the shoulder causing him to violently twist and fall to the ground.

The ground team took cover behind nearby cars parked sideways in the middle of the street blocking it.

Gale took another shot at one of the men sending him crashing to the ground whilst the ground team were now more aggressively fighting.

They were now running towards the truck and Finn rifle-butted one of the men in his way.

Pollux and Tye climbed into the back of the truck and picked up a crate and started heading back towards the parking garage.

Then they heard the beating of helicopter blades – Finn looked down the street and facing them was a gunship, outfitted with rockets and at the chin, an M230 chaingun.

The chopper started flying down the main street towards them, Pollux and Tye dropped the crate and like the rest of them started running into the relative safety of the parking garage.

The three on top of the garage re-cased their snipers and ran back to the truck where they met the others.

Then they heard explosions, the garage started crumbling down. They started running to the other side to see if they could jump and make it out.

The floor collapsed beneath them. The started sliding and falling. _'This has to be It,'_ Melody thought. _'This has to be the end'_ and sadly for her. She was wrong.

* * *

 _13 Hour Earlier_

"Listen up," Gale said. "Whoever these guys they're are transporting some type of weapon through the District 3 city main road tomorrow. Our mission is to stop the truck, secure the weapon and get the hell out of dodge." He was determined to go through with this plan. He was sure about the plan.

"Melody, Haymitch and Me are going to stay on top of the garage and provide sniper support for the rest of you on the ground. Get in the truck, if we leave now, we should be able to intercept the truck."

Melody got in the truck, inside was a case for Her, Gale And Haymitch, each one contained a sniper rifle tailored to their preference, in the middle was a big case, presumably containing weapons for the ground team.

The twins both eventually fell asleep for a short time before they got to their destination.

* * *

 _15 Hours Later_

When Melody woke up, all she could hear was the ringing in her ears. She saw spotlights and soldiers heading towards her.

She was pinned by a pile of rubble and she could see through a crack. A group of soldiers were headed towards her so she ducked her head as they started digging about in the rubble.

Eventually, they went off to try and find the others amongst the heaps of rubble.

Melody managed to find her way out and started searching for the others.

There was a constant ringing in her ears from the explosion, the whole area was covered in dust and she could only see a few feet in front of her at a time.

She reached a pile of rubble and started prying around until she heard moans of pain.

She started digging faster until she unearthed Haymitch.

Her and Haymitch navigated their way out of the rubble, found the nearest car and floored it back to their base of operations, an abandoned warehouse in District 1.

They rushed in, ready for anything, expecting to find at least someone. Instead, they found nothing, not even a trace of anyone since they had left.

Then they heard the screech of car brakes as someone pulled up outside of the warehouse.

The two ducked into cover readying their weapons preparing for a fight.

Instead, they found what was left of the others.

Only Gale, Finn, Cressida and Tye came up those stairs.

They explained what happened, they said they managed to pull themselves out of the rubble and make it here.

They didn't know what happened to the other two, they explained angrily.

So they went back, the searched around the rubble for hours looking for the others. All they found were a few bodies, they found Pollux dead in the rubble but not Peeta.

Melody fell to the ground.

This was all spiralling downwards. First her mother and now this.

Gale put his arm around her to comfort her, he spoke softly, like he used to when she was tiny.

"It's going to be OK." He sunk down to the floor with her, holding her tightly. "If he's not there then he must've gotten out, he's probably looking for us now."

They both knew that he didn't get out. When Gale found Peeta he tried to save him. He was badly injured but Gale tried anyway - both of them knew he was going to die.

Gale hid the body because he knew what would happen to Melody if she found him.

After he saw her leave with Haymitch, he and the others followed and brought them back, trying to give Melody hope.

Melody knew everything wasn't going to be alright, she hoped her dad was alive but deep down she knew what had happened.

She stayed there, on the ground for hours staring up at the still dusty sky.

The others sat by her, the whole time until she finally got up.

* * *

When she got up she was only focused on one thing. Payback.

First, they had to find out who these people really were and where they had set up camps.

They were going to hit them hard, with a blow they wouldn't be able to come back from.

They waited by the road for hours, until a convoy of aarmouredcars drove by.

The cars drove at a steady speed past, with two armed APC's at the front and back and a transport truck in the middle.

They ran to the truck and sped over to the convoy with Gale driving and the other leaning out the windows to open fire on the convoy.

They opened fire on the man operating the mounted gun on the back truck, leaving the truck harmless to them.

Gale pulled up alongside the middle transport truck and rammed into it, damaging both cars and sending the transport truck sideways into a tree.

They stalled the car and climbed out, slowly making advances towards the transport truck.

The driver and passenger both jumped out and lowered themselves onto the ground.

Haymitch cracked open the back of the truck and found communications equipment.

They loaded the goods into their truck and headed back to the warehouse.

Haymitch started looking through the equipment until he found a map, tucked under everything else.

The map was a map of Panem, the map showed the locations of all of their bases in every district.

The main base, was on Snow Island, this was where every order and shipment came from.

This was where whoever was leading them operated from.

But first they needed to weaken their operations, so they headed to District 5.

For decades it had been where all of the nations power came from and now it also housed the gun manufacturing for whoever these people were.

So they came up with a plan. The plan was, head to the main power plant, take the power down and move to the factory.

Once in the factory, they would plant explosives around the building and when they got out – _boom_ they would detonate the explosives and bring their gun manufacturing operations to a standstill under the cover of darkness.

The group got some rest, geared up and set out for their ' _road trip_.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Melody got out of the car, slamming the door behind her in anger.

 _Anger and revenge._ The only things keeping her going. Her driving force.

Her only goal anymore was revenge. Revenge on everyone. Revenge on the _world._

Everyone Finn and Melody had ever loved was taken from them and it changed them both.

Melody had become a wreck, fueled by lust for revenge and her anger and Finn had almost become a machine. He took and followed orders without input and killed without hesitation.

She slung a bag over her shoulder and ran left for about a mile until she reached a steep cliff.

* * *

Gale, Haymitch and Finn went into the main generator building whilst Tye stayed in the car waiting for everyone to get back and Tye stayed with Melody.

None of the others really knew about Tye. He never really spoke and kept quiet about his past, everyone knew he was hiding something from them since they met him but they didn't know what.

The others moved to the generator and planted an explosive.

Melody spotted a soldier heading into the building and picked him off as he went in. A smug expression forced its way onto her face as she watched him fall to the ground.

Tye gave her a dirty look and said in a calm voice. "You _really_ don't know the rabbit hole you're falling into do you?"

He shook his head and he gave a small laugh before firing another shot.

Under his breath he muttered. "If only everyone knew what they were doing." Before firing another shot.

A few minutes later a shipment arrived at the factory and a man climbed out of the back carrying a crate full of weapons, another was carrying dozens of vials of chemicals and the other held a flamethrower.

Tye radioed the others to warn them of the increased hostile presence as they were planting the last charge.

"Get out of there!" He shouted

He knew more than the others.

The two of them saw the others rush out of the factory and then saw gunshots followed by a large explosion and shouting.

Gale detonated it whilst still on the site.

Cressida saw the explosion and started the car and hurried the car up as it purred to life.

She waited for the others to get in and hurried to the manufacturing plant.

The floor was littered the bodies and debris.

All of the others crawled out from the rubble and climbed into the car smiling. They had succeeded.

* * *

 _1 Month Later_

The lights in the empty office flickered on one by one. All of the cubicles and other equipment had been cleaned out and all that remained was a single chair in the middle.

She was pulled up from the chair and started walking towards the door on the other side of the office when something solid hit her in the head.

The floor gave way and she fell back into an abbys, into a bottomless pit of sadness, secrets and anger.

Her eyes rolled up into her head and her hair blew back from her face.

The pit was spinning around her. She could she faces of people she knew. Memories of when she was a child, memories of the dead.

She kept falling and falling for hours on end until she woke up. Covered in a mix of water and her own tears, strapped to a chair in the same office building covered in cuts, bruises and blood.

The spots on her arms that weren't wrapped in a makeshift bandage were bleeding, she felt a warm tear run down her cheek.

 _Home_. She missed _home_. She wanted things to go back to how they were before and for her life to return back to normal.

Everyone knew that sadly for her. She still had a long life to live, a long but not lonely life. In her company, she had her regret, her anger and her sadness.

She had to live with her emotions controlling her with their hands on their shoulder, whispering her next move into her ears. She had to live with the voices of the dead and of her loved ones talking to her.

Expressing how much they miss her, how much they want to be

much they hated her for the choices she made.

* * *

 _2 Weeks Earlier_

In the warehouse they used as a base, everyone was still celebrating their "success."

Melody thought it was far from a success. They nearly got spotted and Gale nearly got them all killed by detonating the charges too close to them.

Deep in thought, she lay there on a filthy old sofa, looking up to the sky, thinking about how much she missed her old life.

She drowned her sadness with alcohol on a daily basis even though she was still fourteen. The others did it too, they all had something they seemed to be running from apart from Melody and Finn.

They all had their own reasons, but they all ran from their past and were too scared to face it, they were waiting for it to catch up with them.

All of them lived with their regrets and never faced from them because they were good. They were good at running from everything. They were good at keeping everything in, at acting happy when neither they or anyone else was.

It's something most people other than Melody were good at.

Melody broke down almost daily.

She couldn't deal with the trauma of losing her parents and the trauma of what she was facing.

She lived in isolation from everyone else because she was scared of talking to them.

She was scared they would offer her help and she wouldn't be able to take it, because it made her seem weak in her mind.

The only way Melody could keep herself anything near happy was music. She taught herself how to play the guitar and she wrote songs that she played and sung to herself.

She let all of her thoughts out into music and used it as a way to get everything off of her chest and every time she sang, for a moment it felt as if an invisible weight had just been lifted off of her chest and that she was free.

Music gave her a moment of bliss, a moment of freedom, and a split second of happiness before she came back into her harsh reality.

She had fallen into a pit that she couldn't climb out of. She was in the ocean, she was drowning in water and couldn't bring herself back up.

She just fell until she hit the bottom.


End file.
